


Doflamingo's Doll

by CaptainCassidy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Fetish, Large Cock, Lemon, Light Bondage, Master/Pet, Omorashi, Oral, Porn, Smut, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCassidy/pseuds/CaptainCassidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doflamingo has a new pet, and she needs to be housebroken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doflamingo's Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contains suggested underaged character, master/pet relationship, light bondage, omorashi/wetting (and piss in general), and a large age gap. Read at your own risk
> 
> **NOT SURE WHY WORDS ARE BEING CUT SHORT. IF YOU KNOW HOW TO FIX IT PLEASE CONTACT ME!**

There were many things about the charismatic devil that no one knew. Things that would soil his reputation, things that would make him a laughing stock. Humiliation, ridicule, and disrespect would be imminent.

_But no one knew, so it didn’t matter._

She had been caught trespassing, attempting to steal, and causing otherwise minor disturbances in his kingdom. They were petty at best, but frequent enough to be obnoxious. Eventually, he had no choice but to do something about it.

Yet, he’d not expected her to be what she was. A young girl dirtied by life on the streets, and frightened like a cornered animal. She was a battered doll, really.

_And that’s how he would treat her. Sort of._

Imprisonment clearly wasn’t her style, and execution would be just sad. Thus, another deal was struck. Her crimes would be forgotten, in exchange for her obedience.

_Doflamingo smirked at the thought. How was his doll doing now?_

*****

Her midsection ached. She felt like a pet dog, being left home while her master was away, unable to do anything without his presence. This would be quite accurate, too, considering her current position.

A pink leather collar and leash held her in place, just long enough to reach his bed and chair-- but not, unfortunately, that obnoxious record player in the corner.

It droned calm, quiet music, and the sound was making her go crazy. It had been on this same record for as long as she’d been here, and every day he would turn it on and leave her there with it. Awful as it was, the girl was grateful that she was left with this, and not that...  _blob_  creature, or something else as equally disturbing. In retrospect, the shitty record was a blessing.

Crossing her legs tightly, she pressed her hands into her knee-length black skirt, trying to ignore the growing feeling of desperation within her. It really was becoming a struggle these days-- Doflamingo would have food and drinks brought to her whenever he himself could not spare the time, and expected her to eat and drink every last bit of it.

That wouldn’t be so bad, if not for the amount of drink she was given daily. It seemed that the number of them steadily increased since she had arrived. Again, normally this, too, would not be a problem.

Except the fact that she was indeed his pet dog-- tied to a leash and left in the house all day, only able to relieve herself after her master let her loose. And only he could do such a thing-- if anyone else tried, he’d punish them both. His control had to be absolute, and he had made that very,  _very_  clear.

A small gasp escaped her as her bladder clenched painfully, forcing her legs together more tightly. Perhaps sitting wasn’t the best idea, even if it was in her Master’s over-sized and extremely comfortable chair. Maybe getting up and pacing a bit would help get her mind off things.

His size was another thing that quite frightened her, as well as many others. Standing at a staggering ten feet tall, the Young Master dwarfed many around him. Everything he owned was super-sized to accommodate his massive form. She wondered at times how he managed being so big-- surely it must have been a pain throughout his life?

That aside, she was a measly five feet. Literally half his height, the girl stood only to his abs (which wasn’t a bad view in the least, though still quite intimidating). That was probably the only reason he was keeping her the way he was, viewing her like a pet or toy to be played with, something much smaller and weaker than himself to do as he asked.

A slave, no less and no more.

Another wave of desperation shook her, and she found herself doubled over with her hands pressed against her crotch. It was at that unfortunate moment that the click of the door sounded, the man in question himself came waltzing in. Doflamingo’s trademark grin was plastered on his face, as per usual, and the girl wondered if she’d ever get used to it.

Realizing her venerable position, however, she quickly straightened up, smoothing down her skirt as if she had simply been fixing it, then moving to brush invisible dust from her frilly white blouse. Her blue eyes darted up to his form, purposely avoiding looking into those red lenses that glinted in the evening light.

“O-oh, Young Master,” she cooed in surprise, trying not to let her desperation show through.

Doflamingo didn’t respond. Instead, the man strode past her and sat down in his chair, pulling up a book from beside it and flipping it open. There was an uncomfortable silence, made that much worse by the awful sounds of that wretched record player.

Was he ignoring her? The bastard would do that every once in a while, pretend as if she wasn’t there and sit himself down to read. Honestly, she wasn’t even certain he was really reading that book, since it didn’t seem as if he’d made any progress. He probably just enjoyed watching her try to figure him out.

It was a few more minutes before she realized that if she wanted results, she’d have to work for them. Stifling a sigh, the young girl carefully stepped over to the Shichibukai. Like an affectionate pet, she rubbed against his arm with her cheek (doing her best to avoid a face full of pink feathers, and failing miserably), one hand moving to massage his bicep, while the other rested on the back of the chair.

Just as if a cat or dog had begun pestering him, the man glanced up from his book and smiled at her. He reached out, running his large hand down her silky black hair. Petting her.

“What is it?” Doflamingo asked mockingly as he stroked her, “Does the little  _Ningyo_  want something?”

Ningyo. She hated being called that. It was a word meaning “doll,” and, while it might have been cute at a glance, it was yet another way to humiliate her. After all, putting her on a collar and leash, trapping her in his room, and not allowing her to fulfill basic needs  _clearly_  wasn’t enough.

“Master, will you let me...?” she trailed off, still to embarrassed to say it aloud. He would make her say it, though. He would every time, without fail.

“Let you what?” his grin widened. Damn him, damn how he made her say such things. Bastard.

“Let me use the... the bathroom?” it always brought a light, rosy blush to her cheeks when she asked. She wiggled her hips involuntarily, hoping he hadn’t noticed.

He definitely had, but the following silence was not expected. Doflamingo withdrew his hand, returning it to his book as he idly flipped a page and “continued reading.”

This went on for a few more uncomfortable seconds, a coil of panic settling itself in her belly. Why was he still ignoring her? Usually he’d unclip her leash, belittle her a little more, then let her be on her way. So, why the hesitation? What did he have in mind?

“M... Master?”

“No.”

 _Wh... What?_  He’d never denied her before, not for something like this. She was about to ask again when the larger man abruptly shut his book, setting it down and motioning for her to come around to stand before him.

She did so, trying her best not to make to many quick movements. When she had reached the spot he’d requested, Doflamingo reached out and pulled her into his lap. A squeak of surprise escaping her lips as she landed softly between his legs.

One arm snaked itself around her midsection while the other moved to rest beneath her chin. His palm alone was larger than her face, his fingers easily curling around her jaw and tilting her head up to face him. The bastard leaned down and pressed a soft, teasing kiss to her lips.

She had to admit, if nothing else, he was amazingly good at what he did. Charming when he needed to be, surprisingly gentle (when he chose to be), and very, very good in bed. To bad she was so tiny, otherwise she might enjoy this “punishment” quite a bit more.

“ _Ningyooooo_ ,” he purred, looking down at her and smiling, “Does little  _Ningyo_  want to rest in Master’s lap?~” That wasn’t really a question, it was more of a lacy, sugarcoated demand.

The girl had no choice but to nod, barely suppressing a whimper of desperation as she curled up against his midsection, resting her head against his well-toned stomach. This might have been really hot, if not for the aching rock sitting at the bottom of her stomach, like an anchor weighing down a ship.

 

Both Shichibukai and pet remained in this position for a little over ten minutes, to her dismay. Her discomfort had only increased, and she was reduced to little more than a writhing, breathy mess in his lap. There was no way in hell the devil hadn’t noticed, and she was quite certain he was enjoying this in some sick, twisted way.

“Nnng,” she gasped, her hand moving to “subtly” hold herself. It was stopped almost immediately by an invisible force, and the slight tug on her wrist told her why. That bastard. “M-master,” her voice shook a bit more than she would have liked, “please, let me--”

“No,” he repeated, his voice still belittling her. “ _Ningyo_  will wait, like a good little girl.” The hand holding her in place shifted to her belly, rubbing it gently. She gasped, flinching from his touch. Doflamingo chuckled, his hand working with a bit more pressure now.

“M-master!” she yelped, shaking in his grasp. “L-let me go, p-please! I have to--”

“No.”

“Please--”

“ _No._ ”

Now she wasn’t only desperate, she was truly afraid that she wouldn’t make it. Her bladder felt like an over filled water balloon, ready to pop. Idle writhing turned into an attempt to break free of his grasp, struggling against him with as much power as she could spare.

This clearly displeased him, though not enough to wipe the smug grin off his face. His hand pressed down sharply on her belly, and his “doll” went still. Tears stung at the corners of her eyes, slowly rolling down her cheeks and dripping off her jaw. Choked sobs shook her body as she hid her face in her hands, completely humiliated.

A light hissing could be heard as warmth spread from her nether regions, piss soaking her skirt and Doflamingo’s lap. It pooled in his chair and trickled down onto the floor, making a faint splattering noise that only added to her shame. After a few seconds the stream ended, but her sobs did not.

She was so caught up in what she had done that she failed to notice the thing pressing against her rear. It wasn’t until his hips twitched beneath her that she removed her hands from her face, just enough to look up at him.

“...Bad  _Ningyo_ ,” he almost moaned, struggling to keep his hips from bucking into her.

The way he said it sounded... horny. Breathless, shaky, desperate. Was... was this sick fuck  _into_  this?

He leaned down over her, pulling her hand away with invisible strings and pressing a hard, hot kiss to her lips. His tongue was slowly dragged along them, requesting entry. Odd, but not wholly unpleasant.

There was nothing she could do to protest. Her lips parted just enough to allow his tongue to explore her mouth, which he quickly took full advantage of. The bastard’s hand went to kneed one of her breasts, while the other tugged at the hem of her skirt.

Doflamingo was being surprisingly gentle, but she had a feeling that it wouldn’t last. Sure enough, in moments he had torn the article of clothing away, leaving her in only the blouse and pink, cotton panties.

“ _Ningyo_ , bad  _Ningyo_ ,” he huffed, pulling her up to straddle his hips, “I thought I had you house broken. Looks like I have to punish you for this. Bad girl, bad  _Ningyo_.” The bulge in his capris begged to be freed.

The Shichibukai tugged down the cloth with his free hand, his cock springing out. This wasn’t the first time she’d seen it, but it was always a little overwhelming. His height and charisma weren’t the only big things about him. Doflamingo’s dick stood a full foot erect, and was at  _least_  three inches thick. Not exactly something to look forward to, no matter which hole he was putting it in.

He pulled her panties aside, his middle finger sliding across her heat. She couldn’t help but gasp, cursing at how easily she could be turned into a panting mess by him. Another gasp escaped her when the finger entered, easily pushing into her and carefully moving in and out.

She couldn’t help but move against his finger, squeaking quietly when a second finger was pushed inside. His hands were huge and this was anything but comfortable, but he had a remedy for that all set up.

How he’d obtained it would probably always remain a mystery to her, but it was a welcome addition to their routine. He must have had it sitting by the chair, because the moment his hand was pulled away from her he produced the bottle. It wasn’t small, but it wasn’t very big either.

The liquid was pink in color, and the consistency was slightly gooey and very slippery. Some sort of lubricant, she had assumed, but it’s effects were... much nicer. Instead of just making things a lot easier, the special liquid numbed the pain of stretching as well. Pain would be replaced by pleasure, at the cost of being unable to walk for a week or two after.

Doflamingo poured some of it on his cock, tossing the bottle aside when he was finished. His hand pumped his member a few times, and he clearly struggled to stop himself when the lube was evenly applied. Pushing her panties aside again, he lined himself up with her, head pressing against her entrance.

“ _Ningyo_ ,” he mumbled, carefully pushing into her. It took a moment for the liquid to take effect, but she wouldn’t complain. Things could be much, much worse. “Apologize,” the bastard groaned, hands resting on her hips and forcing her down a bit more quickly than she would have liked. “Apologize to your master,  _Ningyo_.”

“I-I’m sorry, Master,” she yelped, feeling him slide further in.

“You’re what?” he growled, leaning down to nip and tug her ear. There were already fading bite marks around the area, as it seemed to be one of his favorite places to abuse with his teeth.

“Sorry!” she whimpered as his hips involuntarily bucked, sending him further in. It already hurt like a bitch, and the bastard hadn’t even made it half way yet. “I’m sorry, Young Master! P-please forgive me!”

His hips jerked into her again, forcing a squeal of pain to escape her. Damn, when would that stuff take effect? Now he  _was_  half way in, and it was far to much for the little thing to handle. This was already her limit for length, let alone  _width_.

It pained her to know that he wouldn’t stop here. No, he had to have complete satisfaction, even if it meant causing her a great deal of trouble later on. The inability to walk, or even sit, would be the least of her worries. Damn him.

Thank god the lubricant had begun taking affect. The sweet numbing sensation was already working to take away the pain, as well as sparking a great deal of arousal within her. She couldn’t help but moan, her hips twitching to involuntarily let him know that she was just about ready for the show.

He took the accidental hint, pulling himself out almost fully before slamming back in, his hips moving of their own accord. Doflamingo’s breath hitched for just a moment before he regained his composure, fucking her harder and harder as he went. She knew he was well aware of the damage he could easily cause, and had caused in the past. The bastard didn’t give a damn.

Her hand went to her belly, feeling the others’ massive cock pump in and out of her. She couldn’t tell, but there was likely a visible bulge when he pushed into her. He really was a sick man, doing something like this to someone so much smaller than him.

“ _Ningyo_ ,” she was brought back to the real world when her pet name was moaned, the larger man’s hand sliding lightly up her back to undo her bra. “Unbutton your blouse and take it off, like a good girl,” he chuckled.

The strings holding her hands in place went lax, giving her back the ability to use them. They quickly went to do as he had ask, fluttering over each flower-shaped button and freeing her midsection to him, the article of clothing sliding off her shoulders. Her bra was next to go, joining the shirt on the pissed soaked floor.

“I didn’t tell  _Ningyo_  to do that,” the bastard growled into her ear, his tongue skirting from her jaw to the shell of her ear. “But... Good girl,” he purred, his hand moving to massage one of her swollen breasts.

His assault quickened, cock pumping in and out of her much faster than she could handle. Bless that special lube. If not for that, she knew she’d be in absolute agony by now. She will be later, but that didn’t do well to think about right now.

“ _Ningyyyyooo_ ,” he moaned, moving to nip and suck the tender flesh of her neck. It was weird, how he had to hunch over to do any of this. Surely it was a pain for him, too? He probably got the worst kinks in his back and neck from having to lean down so far.

A sharp bite to the shoulder told her why he did it. Doflamingo loved to leave his mark whenever he went, and her flesh was no exception-- even if he had to expend a bit of effort to do it. And he would do it, too. More often than not she would come out of this covered in bite marks, scratches, and cuts from his Devil Fruit power. Never once had she gotten out unscathed.

His breathing was becoming ragged, the man clearly straining to hold out. It wasn’t much longer until he hit his climax, spilling into her with one final, powerful thrust. She could feel his cock twitch and pulsate within her, gasping at the feeling of his release. He was shaking every so slightly, gritting his teeth in what might have been an attempt to keep himself quiet. She knew he didn’t care for making to much noise himself, least he was belittling his partner in some way. The most she heard from him was a low, throaty growl of approval.

_..._

There was a short paused, followed by a slow, even chuckle. This quickly turned into a full-on cackle, his head thrown back and chest heaving with laughter. She didn’t understand why-- he was covered in her piss and had fucked her nearly raw. Was that something to laugh at?

Her breath hitched when he pulled out of her, a cold grin stretching across his face. She looked up at him, waiting for what would come next. He was no less than unpredictable-- he might push her off him and walk away, force her to clean up the mess she had made, or...

Something hot splattered against her lower lips, and it took her a few seconds to figure out what it was. Even when she realized it, it took her a few more seconds to believe it. Her face flushed a deep crimson as she watched him, wide-eyed and embarrassed.

_He was pissing on her?!_

It wasn’t very long, but he made sure to aim his stream directly at her clit, making the girl shiver in disgust and pleasure. One of his hands tangled itself in her hair as he leaned down to press a long, hard kiss to her slightly agape lips. He must have been getting a real kick out of this, because a quiet, breathy moan slipped from between his lips as he kissed her.

When he was done he pulled back, sitting up to his full height and looking down at her in mock-disappointment.

“Ningyo, look at this mess,” he chimed, giving the smaller girl a wide smile. “Now I have to take a bath... And need to give you one, too. Bad  _Ningyo_ , bad,” the bastard purred, his hands moving to massage her waist. She gave a light whimper in response, feeling like little more than a small pet that had gotten in trouble.

A gasp escaped her when Doflamingo suddenly scooped her up in his arms and stood, walking over to his private bathroom and kicking the door shut behind him with his foot. He slipped out of his shoes as well, and his pink, feathery coat fell to the stone floor with barely a sound. The girl watched him curiously, trying to ignore the pulsing in her lower regions. Well, being horny was better than being in agony, she supposed.

A hot bath already awaited them. When had that happened? Before she could question further, she was lowered into the deep tub, nearly moaning as the soothing hot water lapped up against her flesh.

Luckily for her (and anyone shorter than Doflamingo), there were two benches in the water on the sides of the tub, one of which she had been placed on. It was cushioned, too-- seemed as if the bastard would only accept the best of anything. Not shocking, considering his position.

A hand began to gently scrub her back with a soft washcloth, another carefully dumping the hot water onto her head and hair. Wiping some of the bathwater out of her eyes, she looked up to see that the Young Master had leaned down beside her, looming above, bathing her surprisingly gently. She stared at him for a moment to long, and he took it as an invitation to lean down and press a light kiss to her lips.

When he pulled back, his free hand went to unbutton his own shirt, moving away from her only to slide it off. It fell to the floor with a quiet rustle, soon being joined by his now cooling, piss-soaked pants. They landed beside his shirt in an haphazardly fashion.

With that done, the man stood up and stepped into the tub, sliding into the water with ease. He leaned back against it, his arms resting on the edges, and smiled at her. Now what was he planning?

“ _Ningyo_ , I’m sorry I got mad at you,” he purred, probably referring to having called her “bad” when she had made the mess. “You’re such a good girl,  _Ningyo_ ,” Doflamingo leaned forward, one hand resting on her hip while the other came up to cup her face. He moved to nuzzle her neck, light kisses fluttering over her heated skin in a calm, collected fashion. Any restraint he may have lost previously had returned, and the bastard was the charming, charismatic devil once more.

She couldn’t help herself. Her hands brushed against his chest, sliding up out of the water and cupping the back of his head carefully. He didn’t seem to mind, so her fingers found themselves weaving into his hair, unconsciously pulling him closer.

Noticing this, he pulled back just enough to look her in the eyes. His red shades blocked her view of his, and for a moment, she remembered just how venerable she really was. He seemed to see this in her, his grin widening.

“Does  _Ningyo_  enjoy her Master’s affection?” he asked, his thumb rubbing her hip tentatively.

“Y-yes,” she stammered in reply, sounding a bit more breathless than she’d intended to.

“Yes _what?_ ” Doflamingo chuckled.

“Yes... I-I enjoy Young Master’s affection,” a whimper escaped her as the hand previously cupping her face moved down, brushing lightly past her breast and coming to rest on her thigh.

“Good girl,” he purred in response, leaning close enough to her that she could feel his hot breath hiss over her ear, “Now close your eyes.”

Close her eyes? Why in god’s name would she do that? There was no telling what he’d do when she did. The bastard was unpredictable, he could just as soon fuck her again as he could bitchslap her with his dick.

Yet, she had no choice. Taking a deep breath, the girl closed her eyes, bracing herself for anything. What would he do? Bind her with his strings? Fuck her mercilessly? Shove her beneath the water and get off to it? Beat her with--

“Hah! Master!” she yelped, her eyes snapping open. Her hips bucked against him and she threw her head back, unable to suppress the loud, breathless moan that escaped her.

His tongue was dragged from bottom to top, applying hot pressure to her abused and neglected areas. He nipped and tugged at the outer lips playfully, occasionally brushing over her clit with a painfully soft kiss. One hand held her leg open and out of his way, while the other remained on her hip to keep them from moving to eagerly.

He’d never done this to her before, but by god she wished he had. That tongue of his might have been obnoxiously long, but it was absolutely  _perfect_  for this task. And clearly he had experience with it, considering how easily he was driving her wild.

Looking down, she could faintly see the triumphant grin on his face as he licked and sucked her flesh, clearly proud of his abilities. Her hands slid back to his head, gripping his bleach blonde hair as she tried desperately to buck her hips into him. The hand on her waist held her firm, though, and the action made him pause.

Doflamingo came up for air, taking a deep breath as his head broke the water’s surface. His breathing was a bit quicker than usual, and it was at this point she remembered-- Devil Fruit users were  _weakened_  in water! Why was he doing this, then, if it posed even the slightest risk to his own abilities?

Her thoughts were cut short when he went back under, his brilliantly skilled tongue going back to work against her. He seemed to be getting a bit more aggressive, nipping and sucking her clit in the most exquisite manner. The hand holding her leg open slid down a bit, his thumb rubbing her inner thigh roughly.

She squirmed, turned into a breathless mess above the steaming bathwater. A yelp escaped her when his tongue began to work in and out of her, massaging the insides his dick had just beaten. Though new, the treatment was more than welcome.

To soon for her liking, her body shuddered, choked gasps forcing themselves from between her lips as she hit her climax. She couldn’t believe it. The bastard rarely gave her any sort of gratification, and here he was coxing it out of her like a patient lover.

His head and shoulders broke through the water, his chest heaving as he panted and gasped for air, his tongue lolling out of his mouth like some sort of content mutt. A weak smile was spread across his face, clearly pleased by the results of his treatment.

She could do nothing but suck in a sharp breath when she was pulled into his lap, the Shichibukai wrapping his arms tightly around his little doll. The girl looked up at him for a moment, nuzzling into his chest as he slowly stroked her back, just as a master would stroke his pet. He hummed something that sounded like the tune of his damned record player, but her mind was to foggy to really care.

“Good little  _Ningyo_ ,” he hummed, his breathing evening itself out. “Such a good girl... I knew there was a reason I wanted to keep you,” the bastard purred, watching her carefully. “Now... Take a rest, and your Master will do everything else.”

Her eyes were already closing, tired body relaxing into his, even craving his touch. She was exhausted, and there was no point in hiding the fact. His belittling words missed her completely as she rested her head on his chest, her breathing slowing as she began to doze off.

*****

What a good girl. A very, very good girl. Obedient, timid, and begging for his attention, for his flesh against hers. The little doll was just like an affectionate cat-- pretended to dislike him and tolerate him, but needed his touch deep down. Exactly what he wanted.

Her tiny, frail form curled up against his reminded him of how much power he had over her. Even weakened by the water, there was no way she would ever be able to overpower him. At the same time, however, he mentally slapped himself for making such a rash decision.

Doflamingo licked his lips, her taste still lingering in his mouth. He wasn’t supposed to do that. Bathe her and belittle her, yes, but not give her that satisfaction. Why he’d done it was a bit of a mystery to even himself, but that was a worry for another time.

After carefully cleaning them both off, the larger man stepped out of the water, carrying his doll in his arms. He dried her off while she dozed and proceeded to place her beneath the covers of his large, magnificent bed. With that done, he went to thrown on a pair of bright pink, Hawaiian-flowered boxers and slipped into bed next to her.

One arm slid under his pillow while the other removed his sunglasses, setting them aside. As he did so, he noticed something perched on the floor nearby. Wait a second...

A servant had come in to clean up the mess, of course, but they’d left the pink collar and leash in place. He blinked, noting that the collar was sliced through, as if it had been cut off.

_...Oh, right._

_Damn strings._

With a dismissing grunt, the man turned to wrap his arm around his doll, pulling her close to him. She looked like little more than a toy being held by its owner as he slept, and in a way, that was the situation. He didn’t call her his “doll” for nothing.

Doflamingo closed his eyes, relaxing beside her in the bed. There was probably something else he should be doing right now, but that didn’t matter. It could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope someone out there enjoyed that vnv First fic I've written in a long time, and the most detailed smut I've ever smutted. Might have messed up with Doffy's character but dhfdhfgfkhksdf I just wanted smut ok.
> 
> Also, "Ningyo" might be reoccurring, idk. He's the type to fuck someone until he's bored of them so jdfhdsiy


End file.
